Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! : Partners
by Dragon with a Shotgun
Summary: Again the characters in SRMTHFG are introduced, and again so is Anna. While living with the team, she bonds with each of the members, and along the way, come across 'bumps in the road'. Now the spotlight is on Gibson. What will happen between the friends?


**Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!**

By

Dragon with a Shotgun

**Partners**

**Hey everyone! Sorry for a kinda late post. I had a sudden SRMTHFG fever. XD It kinda hit me. LOL! Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

"Ouch! Otto, watch what you are doing!"

Otto peeked down from the ceiling over his shoulder and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, the wrench kinda sorta slipped…"

Gibson huffed. "I'm gonna kinda sorta whack you with the wrench if you don't be careful!"

Otto gulped before waving his hand at the blue monkey. "Okay, okay! Take it easy." Then he went to working on the wires in the ceiling.

The scientist sighed, rolling his eyes at the green monkey's sudden silence. He picked up the wrench that had hit his head on its way down. He rubbed his head, feeling a little dent on the very top of his head. He grumbled quietly to himself before tossing the wrench back up to Otto, who had turned over to reach for it. Once having it, Otto quickly turned back and began to work again.

A few of the ship's main wires had gone bad in the torso area in the Super Robot, and had to be replaced. This was serious business, because if the wires were off by just a few millimeters, then they could break or get tangled with the others, causing a problem with the Super Robot's functioning systems. Gibson had made a big deal about it ever since he detected the break in the systems. Otto, being the 'grease monkey' of the group, chose to help out. But now he wasn't so sure if it was a very wise idea to have done so, knowing that Gibson was having one of his 'moments'. Usually his 'moments' included temper, deep thinking, barking out orders, and so forth. In shorter words, a very sensitive scientist.

The others were in different areas of the Super Robot, carrying out with whatever activities or chores they had. Sparks was either in his room reading a magazine about flying or thinking of a way to improve his flying skills, or anything that included piloting. Nova was with Jinmay in her room, probably talking about things that Otto didn't want to hear about. Girl stuff maybe. Chiro was with Antauri in the training room, working on a few techniques probably. Everybody had something else on their minds, and certainly did not want to mess with Gibson, so they went on with their own business.

Otto carefully turned a small wire, setting it back to place before warily looking down at his friend. Gibson was standing with his foot tapping the floor impatiently and his face was firm in deep thought. Gulping silently, Otto thought of how to put his words.

"Um… hey, Gibson?" His voice rang out awkwardly in the empty room.

The blue monkey looked up barely just to let him know that he was listening before looking down again.

"Yes, Otto?" he replied flatly.

"Uh… Sorry about the wrench. Are you alright?" Otto asked quietly.

Gibson nodded calmly. "Yes, Otto, I'm fine. Just… keep on with the work, please."

Otto nodded lightly. He knew better than to carry on with the conversation, and he went back to his silent and awkward work. He wanted so badly to talk to Gibson, to calm him down or something. He now kept a firm grip on his tools, not wanting to accidently drop another one on the blue monkey's head and cause him to be any angrier.

So after some time, maybe a few minutes to around thirty, Otto sighed in relief when the wires had finally begun to cooperate and fall into place. Soon he had them in neat rows and they were ready to go.

"Alrighty, Gibson! They're done!" Otto called down, gathering his tools.

Gibson smiled in approval and relief as well. "Nicely done, Otto." He was about to take the tool bag that Otto was handing down when suddenly there was a shout.

"Hey, Science Geek!"

Otto, having gotten spooked by the loud voice that rang in the empty room and bounced into his ears, yelped and fell from the ceiling. He crashed into Gibson and sent them sprawling on the floor, with Otto lying over Gibson's torso. Having gotten his senses and seeing the spinning stars disappear, Gibson was about to chew Otto out, but he suddenly stopped himself when he heard Sparks' hysterical laughter behind them.

"Hahaha! You should've seen that from my point of view!" Sparks was saying while clutching his stomach bent over laughing.

Otto coughed, and got off of Gibson, and while the blue monkey sat up, he mumbled.

"And I wish I had…" Gibson stood up and dusted himself off. Otto was still stunned and remained on the floor for a while to recover his bearings.

Otto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, shaking the dizziness out of his head and giving Gibson an embarrassed expression. "Sorry, about that…"

Gibson sighed hard and deeply. He could get angry at these two every day! But, he couldn't blame Otto. He was the… child of the group, other than Chiro and Sparks. And speaking of the red devil… Gibson glared at Sparks.

"What have I told you about sneaking up on us like that?!" he demanded. "Could you have at least called me by my name and in a calmer matter?"

Sparks rolled his eyes amusingly and smiled cockily at him. "Jeez, I hate it when you ask more than one question in a single line!"

Gibson was about to snap back, but then he caught himself just in time and sighed, a temple in his head throbbing. "What… do… you want, Sparks?"

The red monkey smiled cheekily, crossing his arms and curling his tail up into a question mark.

_Oh, no… _Gibson thought in dread to himself. He knew that smile anywhere. Sparks always had it when he had an outrageous idea about something and wanted to borrow something to do it. Gibson remembered the time when he had wanted to borrow a few chemicals to give his aircraft more speed and power. Gibson had been stuck cleaning up afterward when the power systems exploded.

But, Gibson had no choice, for if he didn't let Sparks have something he wanted, the red devil would never let it go.

"Alright, what is it?" Gibson asked.

Sparks tilted his head. "I need one of your temperature thingies."

Gibson frowned oddly. "Um… Thingy?"

"Yeah," Sparks nodded, "Those little tiny… things that you put in water to check the heat or something? You know what they are!"

The blue monkey gave Sparks a confused and questioning frown. "A thermometer?"

Sparks then clicked his fingers, pointing at him. "Yeah! Those thingies! I need one to check the temperature of the il in my rocket. It's been running a little slow."

Gibson sighed in utter relief. Thank the Lord it wasn't something that included dangerous chemicals! But honestly, the temperature of the oil shouldn't affect the speed of the aircraft's speed, should it? This was unexpected from the normally daredevil member of the team. But, if a thermometer was what he wanted, Gibson guessed that he'd have to give one to him. At least it would make him leave him alone.

So while Otto when to his own quarters to have some time to himself, Gibson led Sparks to his laboratory. When he entered the large room, he called over his shoulder.

"Don't touch anything!" Satisfied with Sparks' retracting his hand from a beaker full of green acid-like liquid, he went back to searching through a few drawers and found a thermometer at the bottom of one of the top drawers. Although he kind of hoped that Sparks would not listen to him and burn his hand just to learn his lesson. He carefully picked the thermometer up and handed it to Sparks.

"Be careful with it. I have a limited supply."

Sparks huffed and tossed the thermometer in the air and caught it with one hand. "Ah, don't be such a low-bow! I can hold this with one finger and not drop it."

Gibson rolled his eyes and glared at him. "I assure you, I am in no good of a mood right now. So do not break anything."

With that, Sparks rolled his large black eyes, laughed, and rushed out of the door, leaving Gibson alone in his lab in silence. He didn't mind the sudden quietness of the Super Robot, though. In fact, he actually enjoyed it. It gave him some way to think, and let him think at that. With the others at their own activities, he could work on something of his own. His own activity that he enjoyed doing.

"Ouch!"

The drop of red liquid dripped onto his hand, and he quickly wiped it off. It splattered on the table where he was working at, and a quiet sizzling could be heard if one paid attention. A small black mark was left after some of the metal on the table dissolved.

Gibson shook his hand, picked up the test tube and put it back, and jerked the towel off the rack beside him. He wiped his burning hand until he poured some liquid on it to stop the effect of the acid. Once the small sizzle had silenced, he sighed in irritation. He had been trying to tinker with this acid for a few days before, and wanted to try it today. He wanted to use it for one of his element weapons without it hurting his teammates, but so far it was eating him more than his friends! He was almost ready to give up now.

_No, I've been wanting to do this for too long. I need to finish this task._

Bearing that thought in mind, he cleaned up his hand, repaired it, and went back to work again. He compared formulas, and saw that the acid's mass was atomic levels were incredibly high, and he was careful not to spill it. He placed it on a holder for precautions, and went back to writing in his notes. He wrote about how the acid broke down his hand, and how he had to clean it completely before he could repair it. If he had left as much as a quarter of a millimeter of it on his finger, it would grow and grow until his whole body was dissolved. He also wrote down how water played a large part in it. If he put a single drop of water on it, it would retreat into itself, almost like a living thing that could be killed by water, and would do so until it disappeared. He found this quite interesting, and kept a bottle of water in hand on the desk beside him.

Gibson threw a glance at the acid in the test tube. It the acid had almost dissolved his hand off, then why wasn't the glass melting? Maybe there was a repellant in it that kept the acid from breaking down the glass's particles? Or maybe…

"Hey, Gibson,"

The scientist yelped, dropping his pencil onto the floor. He spun around and sighed sharply in relief when he saw Anna standing there, a curious expression on her face and a container in her hand's grasp.

"Anna," he spoke, putting a hand on his chest to catch his breath. "What… have I told you about sneaking up on me like that?! I've already about had an heart attack earlier!"

The teenager raised her hands in a shoving motion. "Sorry! I didn't mean to! Sorry!"

Gibson took one last large breath, and then let it out slowly. He had overreacted, and he needed to be calm. He didn't want to say anything wrong and hurt her. So, he put on a small smile and gazed at Anna with apologetic eyes.

"I'm sorry, Anna. It's just… I've… I've had a long day, and a headache earlier." He said, calmly.

The teenager smiled back at him in understanding. She knew Gibson enough that if he was spooked easily one moment, that meant that he was in deep thought about something, or was in his own world. She was careful of not to walk so quietly, heck, sometimes if she saw him in his room working on something, she'd let her feet hit the floor harder just to warn him. But he had had his doors closed a minute ago, so she didn't do so this time.

The blue monkey sighed, leaning against the desk, and rubbing his face with a hand. Anna looked at her blue friend calmly, and held the container out to him. It was a clear container with different sized compartments, with a blue lid, and with something in it that he couldn't quite tell of. He looked up at her with questioning eyes.

She tilted her head, frowning slightly. "Do you have any clue of how long you've been in here?" When he shook his head, her eyes widened slightly. "It's been three hours, Gibson. What in the world have you been doing?"

He looked up at the clock behind him, and sighed in surprised. It was 10:25 p.m. He shrugged tiredly, picking up his pencil and placing it on the desk beside his journal. "Just studying an acid is all, if you were worried."

She rolled her eyes knowingly and placed the container in his hands. "I was more worried about when you had eaten last. Sparks and Otto went out and bought pizza, but I told them to bring you back some spaghetti. I hope that this is okay."

Gibson looked down at the container in his hands. Had he really been in his room for three hours? Wow, he must have been so interested in his work that he hadn't thought to eat. Speaking of eating, he suddenly heard his stomach growl loudly, and he chuckled in embarrassment. Anna giggled too, and she watched him put the container on the desk.

"Thank you, Anna," he smiled at her.

She smiled back brightly and nodded. "Don't thank me, thank Otto. He was the one who caught Sparks trying to put a wasp in it."

Gibson coughed, his breath catching in his throat, and he gently hit his chest to catch himself before looking at her with wide eyes.

"Haha, don't worry. There's no wasp in your food. Like I said, Otto caught him in the act and took it away from him before he could come up with anything else."

The scientist sighed slowly, and he relaxed his tensed shoulders. He also chuckled again, smiling amusingly at his young friend. Suddenly he found that she looked different. He couldn't put his finger on it though. He looked at her face. Nothing was different except a little power and eye shadow, which wasn't unusual. Her eyes looked the same. No colored contacts. He looked at her clothes. She was wearing a normal red T-shirt with angel wings design on the back, blue-jean shorts, and white tennis shoes. He then looked at her hair. It was tied back into a braid. Her tail was in its usuall place around her waist. He couldn't figure out what was different. Then his neck started to hurt from looking up, and he rolled it some.

She tilted her head at him in a wondering fashion. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "Ah, nothing. Um… have you changed anything about your appearance lately?"

She looked down at herself, and shrugged. "Well, I've hit my growth-spurt."

Gibson's eyes widened, and he leaned forward. "Oh, yes! Today was your birthday, wasn't it? I had forgotten all about it! You turn 16 today, right?"

Anna smiled, and waved her hand at him. "It's fine. I never really think about my birthday anyway."

He blinked at her curiously. "You don't?" When she shook her head, he tilted his head. "Why not?"

The teenager looked down, and her eyes became dark. The shine in her eyes disappeared, and her body was tensed up some. Her braid hung down lifeless on her shoulder, and she swallowed hard as if she was trying to hold something back. He could tell that she was on the verge of crying.

But why? One's birthday was a time to celebrate another year of being alive and with your family. It was a time to be happy to be with the ones you loved, and… He then remembered. Her father had died. He suddenly felt very guilty for pushing her back into her past. He hadn't wanted to, he just wasn't thinking. He saw a single, tiny tear slip down. Antauri had told him about their time together in his room, but he had now just remembered it.

His hand felt its way to the back of his neck, and he sighed slowly, wanting to say something, but not wanting to upset her any worse. What could he say? He made her upset, and he wasn't sure of how to handle it. Antauri had solved the problem with a hug, well, at least that's what he had told Gibson. Gibson thought, and thought, and thought. But he didn't know what to say. But, he couldn't stay silent forever.

"Anna… I'm sorry… I don't mean to… um…" He tried to speak.

Anna shook her head, wiping her eyes a little, and blinking rapidly when she looked at him. "It's alright… The reason I don't care about my birthday, is that my dad isn't here to share it with me. See, me and my dad always did things together, especially on our birthdays. Now… since he's gone…"

"It doesn't feel the same." he said softly. "I understand, Anna. I wish I could help you somehow."

The teenager smiled, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Gibson, its fine. It's a sad thing, yes, but it's not going to affect me for the rest of my life. I miss him, and will always, but I can't do anything about it, and he will always be with me in a way."

Gibson tilted his head oddly, thinking her words over in his head. When she gave him an amused smile, he gave her a questioning expression. She just laughed, and crossed her arms.

"Well, you're a scientist, Hal! You should know this stuff!"

Gibson then smiled in amusement, happy to see the sparkle in her eyes return and shine brightly at him. Then she giggled, and when he stared at her, she continued.

"Or… then again… is Antauri the smart one of the group?"

Suddenly Gibson stood up and put his finger against her chest. "Hey, now! You know that I'm the scientist of this team!" He then turned away and crossed his arms, putting on a fake pout. "Besides, Antauri is the 'wise one' of the group."

Anna then giggled, bending down and wrapping her arms around Gibson's shoulders and hugging him tightly, causing him to cough.

"Ah, you know I'm just joking with ya, Mr. Hal Gibson."

He couldn't help but chuckle at his full name. She always called him that when she was playing around. Gibson did indeed know that she was kidding. He and Anna always joked at each other, and he was actually glad that he had someone like her to have around. She understood him in ways that the others didn't, and she respected him for it. Of course, he knew that Sparks really did care about him, but he never actually showed it personally as a friend. He mainly showed it by harsh pranks and jokes. It was as if Anna knew each and every one of the team member's ways, and knew how to interact with each and every one of them. She talked to everyone the same way, but knew how to talk to them as well, depending on the mood.

Gibson's eyes suddenly widened when she pecked his cheek with her lips, and he felt his face grow hot. He laughed in embarrassment and rubbed the back of his neck distractedly, hearing her giggle in amusement. He wasn't quite sure of how to handle this situation. He felt the spot where he lips touched his cheek, and grew even hotter.

Anna smiled and looked at the blue monkey with sparkling eyes. A thought suddenly hit her, and when Gibson had come to his senses, she held her hands together behind her back.

"Gibson?"

He blinked at her. "Yes, Anna?"

She looked down for a moment, and then smiled. "Well… since you mentioned my birthday, and since I am 16 now, do you think that…?"

He tilted his head curiously. "That what?"

"That you could teach me to pilot of aircraft? Like the one you ride."

Gibson chewed that question over, and then frowned slightly. "Why didn't you ask Sparks about it? He's the one who lives on being a pilot."

Anna shrugged, and then crossed her arms casually. "Well, for one he is a daredevil. Wouldn't be very smart to ask this of him. And second, you know more about how to handle yourself in the air, and he does all these crazy stunts. You've seen him in action, Gibson. He's crazy!"

The blue monkey chuckled and nodded in understanding. He knew that Sparks wasn't the right choice for this. And Antauri was busy with Chiro, so he assumed that he was the only option left. And the most reasonable no doubt. He could do this! He could teach her the basics and help her understand the controls. She might even be able to help later. So, he smiled up at her happily with shining eyes.

"Of course, I'll teach you. When do you wish to start?" he asked.

Anna grinned from ear to ear at his response. "How about tomorrow? If you're not busy, that is."

Gibson threw a glance at the acid in the test tube behind him, and then looked at her. After a moment's thought, he nodded.

"Sure. We'll start tomorrow."

Anna laughed, and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. "Oh thank you, Gibson! Thank you so much!"

He smiled happily back, and hugged her back hesitantly. "You're welcome, Anna. But do not be late, or I might reconsider it." He grinned.

She laughed, and kissed him on the cheek again, catching him off-guard. Then she left the room with a "Goodnight".

Gibson stood there, not sure what to do at that moment. Then he sighed, smiling calmly before jumping back into his desk seat. He picked up the container, and munched on his dinner. The spaghetti was pretty good. He'd have to ask her where Otto and Sparks had got it from later. Well, at least Otto. In a matter a minutes he had eaten all of it and was full. He wondered how he had not noticed his hunger earlier.

After he ate, he looked at the clock. It was now 11:15 p.m. He guessed that he would have to go to bed, or he'd have to be fired as his friend's pilot instructor. He chuckled at the thought, and yawned. He put the test tube of acid in the protective glass tank so that it wouldn't spill and get everywhere. Then he went to his bed and burrowed under the covers.

Even though he wasn't much of a flyer, he couldn't help but be excited about being able to teach Anna how to pilot a aircraft the next day. He was happy to be able to accept the offer from her. Either way, he was grateful that she hadn't asked Sparks about it first, or he'd be showing off his own flying skills. Well, tomorrow would be a big day, and he couldn't wait to get started.

_**To be continued…**_

**I hope you liked this. I am thinking about making a story for each of the characters in the Hyper Force team with Anna, so if you want me to, let me know which character to do next. I'd be happy to do one of your suggestions. (But not with the villains. :P) Thanks everyone!**


End file.
